Wrestling with Slayers
by Elektra1
Summary: FINISHED What happens when Lina Inverse and her friends try to save a town from the evil owners of the World Wrestling Federation?
1. Chapter One

WRESTLING WITH SLAYERS WRESTLING WITH SLAYERS _Part One _TRANSLATION NOTE: _MAZOKU_ = One from a race of evil. A demon, or monster ****

TOWN OF SALRAG

Lina Inverse and friends looked at the person before them. All their attempts had failed so far. Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis were almost too tired to stand. And Xelloss... well... Xelloss wasn't around. 

Lina narrowed her eyes, and began the incantation. 

"LINA!" Zelgadis shouted, "You can't go Dragon Slaving everyone just because they won't let us rent a room!!" 

Lina glared at him, "Zel, this is the third Inn we've been too! We're all tired and starving. I WANT TO EAT AND I WANT TO SLEEP!" Lina shouted. 

"I... I'm sorry ma'am but... we're FULL!!" the Innkeeper repeated, stepping away from the red aura surrounding the sorceress in front of him. 

"We haven't had a decent meal or sleep in TWO days!! We've scoured the town only to find that EVERY single Inn is filled to the maximum!! SOMEONE has to pay for denying me a bed and supper!! If you won't let us in..." Lina's voice became low, "I'll have to take drastic measures!" 

"Zel is right, you know..." a voice said from behind Lina. 

Lina turned to see who dared interrupt her rant, "Xelloss!!" She started, "Where have you---" then stopped when she noticed him snacking on a large chicken leg. Her eyes went wide, and she smiled sweetly, "Xelloss!! Surely you can share a piece of that with your best friend, Lina... right??" 

Xelloss looked at his food, "No I can't..." he said as he stuffed the rest in his mouth. 

Lina frowned, "XELLOSS!! Tell me where you got the food!! TELL ME NOW!" 

Xelloss smiled, "You want to know where I got the food??" 

Lina nodded. 

Xelloss motioned for her to come closer. She did so, "Well... you see..." he started. 

Lina leaned in, eagerly awaiting the answer. 

Xelloss winked, "That is a secret!" 

Lina screamed and proceeded to strangle the purple-haired man in front of her, "You truly ARE Mazoku! You're so cruel!!" 

Gourry pulled Lina off Xelloss, lest the trouble-making Mazoku take exception to her actions. 

But, as usual, Xelloss simply smiled. 

Gourry sighed, holding a struggling Lina, "Why are the Inns so busy?" 

Zelgadis glared at Xelloss, "And if you say 'it's a secret...'" he warned. 

"Oh... that is no secret..." Xelloss explained. "It's quite simple, really. Odd things are happening in the neighboring town. Apparently, a lot of people have shown up out of nowhere. The townsfolk of Dalnar could use some help. They were frightened by the out-of-towners, and ran _here_ to Salrag. " 

"What are all those out-of-towners doing in Dalnar, Mr. Xelloss?" Amelia asked. 

"Ahhh... now _that_ is a secret!" Xelloss replied. 

Zelgadis let out an annoyed grunt, and grabbed for Xelloss, but only found himself grabbing at thin air, "Stupid Mazoku!" Zelgadis muttered angrily. Once again, Xelloss had disappeared. 

The Innkeeper looked at the group in front of him, and the space where Xelloss had been. "OUT! All of you OUT!" 

*** 

****

TOWN OF DALNAR

Vince McMahon, owner of the World Wrestling Federation, looked around the Arena he had rented for the weekend, "This will do quite nicely. It's a shame that everything seems to be a throwback from the middle ages though... " he sighed. 

"That's all right, pops! Hey... it could work out. Think of this - a wrestler from the middle ages!!" Shane McMahon, the co-owner, replied. 

Vince looked at his son, and shook his head, "No." 

"But... we need SOMETHING to interest the townspeople! This is a different place all together! With different people! They may not like what we have to offer," 

"WHO wouldn't like what the WWF has to offer?!" Vince asked, surprised. 

"Uh... all the townsfolk who ran to the next town the moment we arrived..." Shane replied.

Vince brushed that explanation away, "Perhaps it's a holiday and they went to visit their families. Besides, who needs the townspeople? We have WWF fans filling out this place!" 

Shane decided it was pointless to argue, and headed off to do some paper work. 

*** 

****

TOWN OF SALRAG

"I'm curious about what Xelloss said was going on in the next town..." Lina began as the quartet continued their search for an Inn. "Besides, there's nowhere to eat or sleep here. We could probably find a nice Inn in Dalnar..." 

Amelia jumped up on a nearby pole, and addressed the people on the street, "To those from Dalnar -- If the out-of-towners are scaring you away from your homes, never fear!! We shall smite them with the hammer of justice!" 

Lina rolled her eyes, "Amelia... get down from there..." 

Amelia paid no attention, and continued her speech, "If you wish to be back in your homes, then we shall grant that wish!" 

Lina quickly joined Amelia up on the pole, "We will grant that wish... for a small fee!" 

"Miss Lina!" Amelia gasped, "That's not fair..." 

"And going hungry and sleepless isn't fair either. Now let's go to the next town and see what's happening," Lina replied. 

The quartet headed on their way. 

*** 

****

TOWN OF DALNAR 

ONE DAY LATER

Lina and the others were awed by what awaited them in Dalnar. Many outsiders, mostly teenage males, were running around, cursing at each other, making rude gestures, and being generally loud and annoying. "What's going on here!!" Zelgadis asked one of them. 

"Finally, the World Wrestling Federation has come BACK to Dalnar." One excited outsider shouted. 

"All this for a bunch of WRESTLERS?!" Lina asked. 

"Not just ANY wrestlers!! The best sports entertainment has to offer!" Another outsider replied, "And if you're not down with that, I got two words for ya!!" he said, and followed it up with a rude catchphrase. 

Lina fumed, "How about you suck my DRAGON SLAVE instead, you little---" Lina began, but Gourry dragged her away from the obnoxious boy before she could finish her incantation. 

"Come on, Miss Lina..." Amelia said, "We need to stop these enemies of justice!" 

"Let go, Gourry!!" Lina demanded. Gourry quickly complied, and she almost fell over from her own momentum. 

Before Lina had a chance to admonish Gourry for his clumsiness, a man came up to the group. He was holding out two thin strips of paper, "Hey... want some tickets for the WWF show at the Dalnar Dome tonight?? Only 100 gold pieces..." 

Lina looked at the ticket, "100 gold pieces?? It says here it's only worth 25 gold pieces!! Are you trying to rip us off?!" Lina shouted, eyes narrowed. 

"Uh... no... not at all..." the man sputtered, then quickly ran away. 

Zelgadis repeated his earlier question, "What is going ON here!!" 

"I don't know... but let's head out to the Dalnar Dome!" Lina replied. 

***

The quartet snuck around the back of the Dalnar dome, "What is THIS?" Lina asked as she stepped up to a large metal contraption sitting in the backlot of the Dome. She looked around the object, and saw rubber snake-like things coming from different parts of it. She kicked at one. 

It didn't move. 

A few feet away sat three metal steps. The steps led to a door in the contraption. Lina quickly climbed up to the door, and kicked it open. 

Her eyes went wide when she saw within the contraption 3 men and 2 women. They seemed to be pressing buttons on the lighted units that lay in front of them. They looked at her for a moment, then simply returned to their tasks unfazed. 

Lina spoke loudly, "Why have you driven the people of Dalnar out of their homes??!" 

One man stood up, "I'm the director here, and you're not authorized to be in this area!! The WWF mobile truck is off limits to fans!" 

Amelia spoke, "We don't know what the WWF is, and we're not fans of it! But you have frightened the townspeople from their homes! That is unjust! I, Amelia Wil Telsa Sailune, must take action!" 

The _director_ said something to a woman beside him, and she picked up a strange box he called a walkie-talkie. She spoke into it and the director turned to Lina and the others,"We have called security. You will be taken off this property in 2 minutes!" 

"No we won't!" Amelia said, "Because we have justice on our side!" and with that, she jumped down the steps, and ran into the building a few feet away. 

"Amelia!" Lina called out, and ran after her. Gourry, and Zelgadis followed. 

***

When they entered the building, Lina and the others slowed down. They were silent as they carefully snuck around the hallways. The silence was broken by the sound of Footsteps rushing down a nearby corridor and soon, four men wearing black shirts came around a corner, "WWF SECURITY! We demand you leave the premises RIGHT NOW!" one shouted. 

"FIRE BAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!" Lina shouted, and a ball of flames headed towards the security men. They quickly turned tail and ran, one muttering something about not getting enough injury pay to head off a ball of fire. 

"Wimps..." Zelgadis said, and the quartet continued on their way - until they were interrupted once again. 

"HEY!! You there!!" A voice shouted behind them. The group spun around to see an older man dressed in a gray suit, "Who are you, how did you get in, and what did you do to my security men?" 

"Your security men ran away!" Zelgadis replied. 

"You're not allowed to be here!! The dressing rooms are off limits to fans!" the man shouted. 

"Again with the _fans_ thing! I am not a fan of anything except food and money, Mr... whatever 

your name is!" Lina asked. 

"The name is McMahon...!" Then he took a closer look at Lina, a thought forming in his mind, 

"hmmm... cute face, flaming red hair... but no chest - though silicon could fix that quite nicely..." 

Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis quickly backed away from a fuming Lina. 

"No CHEST??? How DARE you mention the ONE thing I'm most sensitive about!! FIRE BAAAAAALL!!" She shouted, and Mr. McMahon barely jumped out of the way of the red ball heading towards him. 

Mr. McMahon looked back to Lina, "How did you do that?!" he gasped 

"It's called MAGIC...!" Zelgadis replied, and began an incantation of his own. 

"Wait! WAIT!!" Mr. McMahon said, then looked at Lina "You said you were a fan of money... right?" 

Lina put a hand up to Zelgadis, "Zel... hold on..." she told him. Zel stopped his incantation. Lina turned back to Mr. McMahon, "What about money?" 

Mr. McMahon smiled, "Well, I can make you a LOT of money! With your power, you could be 

a big player here in the WWF!! Do you have a name??" 

Gourry spoke up, "They call her the Dragon Spooker..." 

"GOURRY!" Lina shouted, and whacked him in the head, "You didn't have to tell him that!" 

"Dragon Spooker? That's not your REAL name... is it?" Mr. McMahon asked. 

"My name is Lina Inverse!" Lina replied proudly. "Perhaps you've heard of me...!" 

Mr. McMahon frowned, "No. No, I've never heard of anyone named _Lina Inverse_. The name DRAGON SPOOKER would probably suit you better..." Lina gritted her teeth, and was about to cast another spell when Mr. McMahon interrupted her, "You know, a woman with your talent could be of great use here... and make a lot of money! How about you and I make a deal??" 

Lina looked at him warily, but was interested, "What kind of deal, Mr. McMahon..." 

Mr. McMahon smiled, "A deal that could make you a millionaire!" 

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter Two

WRESTLING WITH SLAYERS WRESTLING WITH SLAYERS _Part Two _TRANSLATION NOTE: _MAZOKU_ = One from a race of evil. A demon, or monster 

"MILLIONAIRE?!" Lina gasped. 

"Come on, Lina!! You can't believe this...!" Zelgadis said. 

Lina turned to him, "But... he said MILLIONAIRE!!" 

"What is a Millionaire??" Gourry asked. 

Lina ignored Gourry's question, and turned back to Mr. McMahon, "Ok... what's this deal you 

have for me?" 

"Since you're from here and people supposedly know you ... judging from your ego ... you will bring the locals to our show!" Mr. McMahon explained. "In exchange for bringing in locals, we'll pay you - I guarantee it! But I need ALL of you working for me... not just one!" 

Lina thought quietly to herself, "Mmm hmmm... well, surely you've noticed that none of the locals really want you here, right?" 

"Well... yes... I did notice the townsfolk seemed to be rather annoyed..." 

"So here's the deal. We'll be in your show IF you take all these obnoxious outsiders and leave Dalnar!" 

"The _outsiders_, as you call them, will leave once we're gone..." Mr. McMahon explained. 

"Good! Then you will leave this town in peace! Got it?" Lina said. 

"Well... that depends..." 

"Depends on what?" Lina asked. 

"Depends if you win! If you win against my Wrestlers, we will PAY you and promise not to return to Dalnar!" Mr. McMahon replied. "If you lose, we have the right to return, and you don't get anything!" 

"No money?!?!" Lina said. "Well..." she smiled, "We won't lose then!" 

"Lina, you're not seriously thinking of making a DEAL with this person?!" Zelgadis asked. 

Lina looked at Mr. McMahon, "Excuse me while I speak to my associates..." she got into a huddle with Zelgadis, Gourry, and Amelia, "Guys... come on! This way, the people of Dalnar can come back to their homes... and WE get paid by the BAD GUYS to do it!!" 

Gourry nodded. Zelgadis rolled his eyes. 

"But it's not just!" Amelia said. 

"It's very just!! We get money FROM the bad guys for DEFEATING the bad guys...! And the 

townsfolk of Dalnar win as well! How is that not just?!" 

"Well... I guess..." Amelia started hesitantly. 

"You know we can beat them!!" Gourry said proudly. 

"Why do I have a feeling it won't be a fair fight?!" Zelgadis muttered. 

"When have we ever had a fair fight, Zel? We've defeated _Mazoku_! We can defeat a few _wrestlers_! Now... are we agreed?" Lina asked. Amelia and Gourry nodded. Zel frowned, but 

didn't protest any more. 

"Good. It's settled then." Lina said. She turned back to Mr. McMahon, "We have a deal!" 

***

Mr. McMahon decided to show Lina and the others around and introduce them to the men and women in the dressing room. "This is my son, Shane," Mr. McMahon said, introducing a young man who looked almost exactly like him. "Shane, this is the Dragon Spooker, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia" 

"My name is NOT Dragon Spooker!" Lina shouted. 

"It is now..." Mr. McMahon explained. "Excuse me, I need a moment alone with my son..." Mr. 

McMahon went into the dressing room, leaving Lina and the others outside. 

***

"Pops, what's going on here?" Shane asked. 

"These are the trouble makers that burst into the Mobile truck. The ones our inept security 

couldn't seem to catch!" Mr. McMahon explained. 

"And what are YOU doing with them?!" 

Mr. McMahon smiled, "I made a deal with them. They'll be wrestling tonight... and hopefully that will be the LAST we see of them! I have opponents for those four that they'll NEVER defeat!" 

***

"Now Lina... " Mr. McMahon started as he joined the quartet again, "I have already picked out an opponent for you. Since you like fire, your opponent will be a person we call KANE... who has an interesting history with fire..." He walked down the hall and knocked on a dressing room door. A large man, in a black and red mask and suit, opened it. "Kane... I'd like you to meet your opponent for tonight. The DRAGON SPOOKER, Lina Inverse," 

Lina looked up... way up... at the 7 foot man who stood before her, "WHAAAAAAT?? I have to fight HIM?!!" 

"We made a deal... remember..." Mr. McMahon said. 

"Yeah... but... he's HUGE!" 

"I'll fight him!!" Gourry said, and reached for his sword. 

"No... _Lina_ has to fight him tonight. That's the deal..." Mr. McMahon said. 

"Fine, fine..." Lina said. 

They left Kane in his dressing room, and Mr. McMahon lead them to the next one, "Gourry... since you seem to be a knight, I have an opponent for you..." he knocked on the next dressing room door. 

A young man, looking a lot like Gourry, opened the door, "What is it?" he asked. 

"Gourry... meet Chris Jericho," Mr. McMahon said. 

"Ah, Wince! You forgot to add that I am Chris Jericho, the savior of the WWF! The man for the new Millennium..." Jericho stopped for a moment and took a look at Gourry, "Who are YOU? Some sort've KNIGHT?? Let me tell you, Gary, I am a REAL knight in shining armor... not some hack like you in a cheap--" 

"Yes... thank you, Chris," Mr. McMahon interrupted. "Now on to the next dressing room..." 

"Hey, I'm not finished yet!" Jericho protested. 

"You WILL be if you don't be quiet!" Mr. McMahon warned. 

Jericho shut his mouth and quickly went back into his dressing room. 

"Next we have Chyna! She will be YOUR opponent, Amelia!" Mr. McMahon knocked on the next dressing room door. A tall, muscular woman opened it, "It's what I call 'battle of the silicon'..." Mr. McMahon explained. "And you seem to have a fair amount of it..." 

"Silicon? I don't have any of that..." Amelia started. 

Mr. McMahon looked at her, "But you---" he stopped and shook his head, "Must have developed _really_ young..." 

"What IS silicon anyway?" Amelia asked. 

Chyna glared at Amelia, "It's what I'm going to turn YOU into, little girl!" 

Amelia backed a few feet away, into Zelgadis. Zelgadis looked down at her, then at Mr. 

McMahon, "That woman is twice Amelia's size!" 

Mr. McMahon simply looked at him, "Your point?" then smiled, "Next, I'll show you YOUR opponent!" 

Mr. McMahon headed to the next dressing room and knocked. The door opened, and a pale man dressed in black stood there. 

"WHAT are YOU?" Zelgadis asked. 

"I am The Undertaker!" the man hissed. 

"Who's there?" a voice said from the back of the dressing room. Xelloss suddenly appeared 

beside the Undertaker, "Ahhh... Lina! Zelgadis! Amelia! Gourry! You're all here!!" 

"Xelloss??" Lina started, eyes wide, "What are YOU doing here?!" 

Xelloss smiled, "That is a secret!" 

"XELLOSS!!" Lina snapped. 

"We are a tag team known as Armageddon," The Undertaker spoke. 

Mr. McMahon looked at Lina, confused, "You _know_ Xelloss?" 

Lina nodded, "Figures he'd team up with someone named The Undertaker!" Lina said, then muttered something about annoying Mazoku. Luckily, Mr. McMahon didn't hear her. She turned to Xelloss, "So... do you have an explanation for why you're here?" 

"The Undertaker is a friend of mine. I thought it would be interesting to be a wrestler for a 

night..." Xelloss said. 

Mr. McMahon looked at Xelloss, then behind him in the dressing room. Someone was missing. 

He turned back to Xelloss, "Where is The Big Show??" 

Xelloss turned to Mr. McMahon and winked, "That is a secret!" 

"Xelloss... you knew what was going on here all along??" Lina asked. 

"Perhaps...." Xelloss answered. "But I'm glad you've joined us! You can meet a friend of mine named Gangrel while you're here..." 

"I don't WANT to meet a friend of yours!! Do you know I'm fighting some 7 foot burnt guy?! When you told us to help the people of Dalnar, you failed to mention that we would have to fight guys three times our size to do it!" 

"I did not tell you to help them. I simply said they could use some help. How you chose to interpret my words was up to you..." Xelloss explained. 

Lina grabbed for Xelloss, "Interpret THIS!!" She shouted, and wrapped her hands around his neck. 

"Lina!! Don't wear yourself out before your match tonight!" Zelgadis said as Gourry once again 

pulled her away from Xelloss. 

Xelloss smiled, "Ahh, such a fiery spirit you have, Lina! It will be of good use to you in your match!" he replied, and kissed her hand. Lina grew bright red. 

Gourry's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked from Xelloss to Lina, and back to Xelloss. Gourry glared at him angrily, "XELLOSS...!!!" 

Xelloss looked innocent, "Ahhh... have I treaded on forbidden ground, Gourry?" 

Gourry reached for his sword, and Mr. McMahon knew he had to bring the situation back under control. He jumped in between Xelloss and Gourry, "Save it for tonight..." he said, then turned to Zelgadis, "It seems I knocked on the wrong door. Your opponent is not The Undertaker, or this weirdo with the purple hair. Follow me!" 

Finally, they came to the right door. Before Mr. McMahon knocked, the door swung open, 

"What the hell do YOU want?" the man asked. 

"Zelgadis, meet Stone Cold Steve Austin! He's your opponent tonight." 

"He doesn't look like stone to ME!" Zelgadis replied. 

"Uh... it's a figure of speech..." Mr. McMahon explained. Zelgadis shrugged. Mr. McMahon walked down to another door, "Here are your dressing rooms! I'll bring some ring-attire for you to change into, and you can prepare for your matches in peace," then he smiled, "Let's see if you're as good as you claim to be!!" With that, Mr. McMahon left. 

Lina watched him as he walked arrogantly down the hall. There was something about his last words that left Lina feeling as if she may have bitten off more then she could chew. 

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter Three

WRESTLING WITH SLAYERS WRESTLING WITH SLAYERS _Part Three _ TRANSLATION NOTE: _MAZOKU_ = One from a race of evil. A demon, or monster 

Lina's scream echoed throughout the hall, bringing Gourry and Zelgadis to her dressing room. 

"Lina??" Gourry called out, and banged on the door, "LINA! What's wrong!" 

Lina pulled the door open, "There is NO WAY... and I mean NO WAY... I am wearing THIS... out THERE!" 

Gourry and Zelgadis looked at her, and found themselves at a loss for words. 

Lina was dressed in a rather revealing black cat suit, with thin pieces of leather criss-crossing up the front. 

"Lina...?" Gourry began, "Your outfit..." He furrowed his brow, confused, "It makes you look like you have breasts!" 

"SHUT UP, GOURRY!!" Lina shouted, and whacked him upside his head. 

Just then, Xelloss appeared, "Ahhh... Lina! That outfit looks good on you. I see Mr. McMahon found a use for Sable's old costumes after all!" 

Lina glared at Xelloss, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I look like a FOOL!!" 

Gourry took a closer look, "Well... actually, Lina... you look more like a -" 

"DON'T say it, Gourry!" Zelgadis interrupted, "Just don't say it!" 

"Hmm... the rest of you should get into your ring attire as well, don't you think?" Xelloss asked. 

"Yeah... whatever..." Zelgadis replied, and headed into the dressing room beside Lina's. Gourry soon followed. 

"And what about you?!" Lina asked, "Don't you have your own ring attire?" 

"Me? I'm perfectly comfortable in this..." Xelloss replied, showing off his regular purple robes. 

"But that's what you wear all the time!" Lina answered. 

Xelloss smiled, then disappeared. 

***

****

THE ARENA

The townsfolk of Dalnar felt incredibly out of place as they watched the Wrestling fans pile into the arena. They were loud, obnoxious... and rude! Well... most of them. Once in a while, they would meet up with a few polite ones. The locals would be there to cheer on those who had come to their rescue - Lina Inverse "the Dragon Spooker", and her companions. Perhaps they would save the day. The townsfolk of Dalnar could only hope. 

***

The lights began to dim, and the crowd got louder. A spotlight lit up the middle of the ring, and a man in a tuxedo came out, "Welcome to the WWF at the Dalnar Dome! We're proud to be bringing you RAW IS WAR ..." 

The man continued to blather on about his company and its sponsors. Fireworks lit up at the entranceway, and the cheers of the fans filled the arena. Music struck up... and Vince McMahon sauntered into the ring. 

"Tonight, we have a special surprise for the people of Dalnar. Your heroes - Lina the Dragon 

Spooker, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Graywers, and Amelia Wil Telsa... whatever her name is... have agreed to help you get your town back!" Mr. McMahon then smiled a cold smile, "but you know what?? They have NO CHANCE IN HELL to do it!!" The fans cheered this proclamation, and the locals booed. Mr. McMahon then happily made his way back to the dressing room. 

The ring announcer continued on with his duty, "This match is scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Triple H, the ninth wonder of the world - CHYNA! Her opponent---" the ring announcer stopped, and looked at the commentators - Jim Ross and Jerry "the King" Lawler, "Are you sure this is her name? It's way too long for a Wrestler's name!" The ring announcer waited for confirmation, then spoke again, "Making her way to the ring, Princess Amelia Wil Telsa Sailune..." 

Amelia came out wearing a purple sailor fuku. 

"WOAH!! Puppies!! Look, JR! I see puppies!" Lawler began. 

"For goodness sake, King! She's just a KID!" JR replied. 

Lawler looked again, and lowered his voice, "Sorry... for a moment there... she.. uh.. just didn't look like one..." he cleared his throat, and continued to watch the show. 

Amelia smiled at the crowd, then quickly ran to one of the ring posts and perched herself on top of it. She grabbed the ring announcer's mic, and spoke, "People of Dalnar, I will destroy these intruders with the hammer of justice! I will not fail! This I promise you!!" The townsfolk's cheers were drowned out by the boos from the fans. Amelia spoke over them, "You may boo me now, but I have justice burning in my heart, and I will prevail!!" With that, she put the mic down and turned to her opponent. 

"Come on, little girl..." Chyna called out, "Let's see what you've got!" Chyna took an attack stance and waited for Amelia to make the first move. 

Amelia smiled, and held up her hand, "LEVITATION!" she shouted, and rose above Chyna. 

"ELMEKIA LANCE!" A flash of light headed towards Chyna... and within moments she was out cold. Amelia landed back on the ground, and rolled on top of her opponent. The referee counted 1-2-3. 

"The winner, Amelia Wil Telsa Sailune!" the ring announcer said. 

"She used MAGIC!! That should be a disqualification!" Triple H shouted to the ref, but the ref stood his ground. His decision was final. 

Triple H swore under his breath and carried an unconscious Chyna back to the dressing room. 

***

****

BACKSTAGE

"What the hell was THAT?!" Mr. McMahon shouted to his son, "No one gave them permission to use MAGIC!" 

"Well they USED IT, pops! What are we going to do about it?!" 

Mr. McMahon stepped out of his dressing room and saw his head referee walking towards the arena. "Earl!" he called out. The ref turned to Mr. McMahon, "New rule! If they use magic, they are AUTOMATICALLY disqualified!" 

"Vince... come on! You know those kids can't win unless they use magic! They're not wrestlers!" Earl replied. 

"I know... that's the POINT! Now just do your job!" Mr. McMahon replied. 

Earl shrugged, and headed to the ring to announce the new stipulation. 

Mr. McMahon turned to his son, "Now that THAT is taken care of, I have some business back at the office. Can you take care of things here?" 

"No problem, pops! Those locals will NOT win any more matches! That's a promise!" 

***

****

ARENA

"It has now officially been declared by Vince McMahon that if the Dragon Spooker and her companions dare use magic, they will be automatically disqualified!" The head ref informed the audience. Once again, the Wrestling fans' cheers drowned out the locals' boos. Earl handed the microphone back to the ring announcer. 

"This match is scheduled for one fall..." the ring announcer began, "Making his way to the ring area, Y2J, Chris Jericho! His opponent, Lina the Dragon Spooker's sidekick, Gourry Gabriev!" 

Gourry came out wearing a pair of royal blue tights and black boots, with his sword in a sheath at his side. He stepped into the ring, and had a stare down with Chris Jericho. The bell rang. 

Gourry pulled out his sword, "LIGHT COME FORTH!" he shouted, and the sword came to life. 

Jericho quickly bolted out of the ring, "Vince isn't paying me enough to fight some guy with a glowing sword and better hair then ME! NO WAY!!" With that, he made his way back to the dressing rooms. 

Gourry seemed confused, "Isn't he going to fight?" 

The ref sighed and called for the bell. Gourry was proclaimed the winner due to a count out. 

***

****

BACKSTAGE

"What's going on here?" Shane McMahon shouted, irate. "First Chyna gets knocked out, then Chris runs away because the guy has a sword!" He shook his head and walked out of his makeshift office. "KANE!" Shane McMahon shouted down the hallway, "Where are you?! If you don't beat this girl---" He stopped when he saw Lina looking intently at a TV monitor at the other end of the hall. He quickly made his way towards her. He caught the tail-end of the G-TV logo, and then the screen went to black. "What were you looking at?!" He asked. 

Lina jumped at the unexpected voice, then regained her composure and turned to face him, "Hello, Mr. Shane. You know... I just saw something very interesting on this monitor," 

Shane crossed his arms, annoyed, "And what did G-TV catch _this_ time?" He asked. 

"YOU!!" Lina answered. 

Shane McMahon seemed taken aback, "ME? But what could I possibly..." he stopped as the realization came to him, "You... you SAW me... doing... _THAT_?" 

Lina nodded, "You know, I didn't think you were capable of such a thing. I guess I should have known, though. You seem like the type." 

"And WHAT type would THAT be?" Shane McMahon asked. 

Lina smiled, and took a page out of Xelloss' book, "That is a secret!" she said. 

"Listen, Miss Inverse, if you're quite finished playing your little mind games with me, I would like to head on my way..." Shane said. 

"You know, I could go out there and tell everyone what I saw ... and I could also tell your father. Do you think he'd appreciate knowing his son's little SECRET?" 

Shane seemed nervous for a moment, then returned to his cold exterior, "If you want to get personal with me, Miss Inverse, I'm more then willing to get personal with YOU! Instead of fighting KANE, you can be fighting ME!" 

Lina was surprised, then narrowed her eyes, "Fine. I have no problem with that... but I should just let you know that if you cheat, I have a fire ball with you name on it!" 

Shane clenched a fist, "You dare threaten ME! Let me promise you, Dragon Spooker, one way or another, _I_ will come out on top! Or else my name is not Shane McMahon!" He then turned around and walked away. 

***

****

ARENA

The ring announcer began his bit again "This tag team match is scheduled for one fall... making their way to the ring, ARMAGEDDON!" 

Xelloss walked to the ring with a smile on his face. The Undertaker followed close behind. 

"Their opponents, the Acolytes," The ring announcer finished. 

The Acolytes came to the squared circle, and quickly began attacking the Undertaker. They threw him to the outside, and continued their attack. 

Xelloss watched from his corner with a smile, "Ahhh... lucky guy!" Then frowned, "Why should he have all the fun?!" He joined the others on the floor and whacked Farrooq with his staff. 

"Now now... don't forget about ME!" 

Farrooq quickly turned his attention away from the Undertaker, and grabbed for Xelloss... who floated out of the way. Farrooq was not amused. 

Suddenly, the crowd was distracted by something. 

"What's going on JR?" Lawler asked. 

"I don't know, King... someone is running down to ring! Wait... it's a young girl!" 

Lawler looked at the girl running to ringside, and frowned, "HEY!! She doesn't have any puppies!!" 

Lina heard the comment, and headed over to the commentator's desk. She swiftly knocked the crown off Lawler's head, and headed towards the fight at ringside. "Xelloss..." she called. Xelloss was busy pummeling Farrooq. "XELLOSS!!" Lina shouted. Xelloss turned around to see Lina waiting impatiently for him to notice her. 

Farrooq took this moment of distraction to hit Xelloss from behind. The trickster priest seemed unfazed and turned his attention back to Farrooq, smiling, "That hurt... Do it again!!" Farrooq punched Xelloss in the face, and Xelloss continued to smile, "Again... I like this! It's fun!" 

Farrooq began to back away, "What are you? Some kind of pain freak?!" 

Xelloss smiled and nodded, "Yes. Hit me again!" 

"Oh hell no!" Farrooq shouted. He grabbed Bradshaw and pulled him away from the Undertaker, 

"This guy is a NUTCASE! Let's get out of here!" The two quickly headed backstage. The Undertaker gave chase. 

Xelloss turned back to Lina "Now that they're gone, Lina dear, how can I help you?" 

"Lina DEAR?!" She sputtered, then shook her head, "I'll talk to you about that 'dear' thing later. Right now, we have a big problem!" 

"And what problem would that be?" he asked. 

"I found out some dirt on Mr. McMahon's son! Come with me!" Lina said, and led him back to the dressing room. 

***

****

BACKSTAGE

Lina and her companions huddled in a quiet dressing room backstage. "Well, I was watching a monitor in the hallway... and it shows Mr. McMahon's son doing some really weird things ..." Lina started. 

"Weird? Like what?" Gourry asked. 

Lina took a deep breath, "Apparently, Mr. Shane has been practicing magic and bewitching the fans to come to the shows..." 

Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis were taken aback at the news. After all, Shane McMahon didn't _seem_ like a sorcerer. 

Xelloss, as usual, remained calm. Lina got annoyed, "How can you just sit there and look like nothing fazes you?!?!" she snapped. 

"Because... nothing does. But as for your news, Lina dear..." Xelloss paused when he heard an angry grunt from Gourry for his choice of nickname. Xelloss simply smiled in return, "As for your news, Lina dear... I knew that already." 

Lina looked at him, surprised, "You did? Then why didn't you TELL us that Mr. Shane was capable of MAGIC?!" 

Xelloss shrugged, "You didn't need to know..." 

"Well I need to know NOW!! He challenged me to a MATCH!!" 

"Oh really?? That should be interesting!" Xelloss answered with a mischievous grin. 

"Xelloss... if you know what magic he's learned and who's been teaching him, TELL ME!" 

Xelloss looked thoughtful, "What magic he's learned and who's been teaching him? Hmmm... I think -" 

"You think WHAT? Do you know?? DO YOU?!" Lina was desperate. 

Xelloss looked at her, and smiled, "Shane's powers and teacher..." he started, "...are a secret!" 

Lina shook her head, "Why do I even bother asking?!" She turned back to the others, "Zel, you go out there and have your match with Stone Cold. I'll try to find out about Shane," 

"But you may need my help!" Zelgadis protested. 

"No. You can't cut out on your match. It would look suspicious!" Lina answered. 

"Miss Lina is right, Mr. Zelgadis! You have to go out there. Me, Mr. Gourry, Mr. Xelloss and 

Miss Lina will split up and find out what we can about Mr. Shane..." 

Zelgadis frowned, "Somehow, I don't think that fruitcake Mazoku will help you..." he said. 

"What do you mean? Of course he will, right Xelloss?" Lina started, then turned around to face Xelloss. She was greeted with an empty space instead. "Wha..?" She looked around the room, "Xelloss??" No answer. Lina muttered a swear word under her breath, and sent everyone off their separate ways. 

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter Four - Conclusion

WRESTLING WITH SLAYERS WRESTLING WITH SLAYERS _Part Four _ TRANSLATION NOTE: _MAZOKU_ = One from a race of evil. A demon, or monster 

Zelgadis headed out to the ring wearing a pair of black wrestling tights and black tank top. He jumped in, and waited for his opponent. 

The crowd burst with cheers as "Stone Cold" Steve Austin made his way to the ring. In a flash, Austin jumped over the ropes and attacked Zelgadis with a Lou Thesz press. He stopped, and quickly fell over unconscious. 

Zelgadis frowned, "Idiot. You should know better then to attempt a head-on attack on a STONE chimera!" Zelgadis said, and rolled the motionless Austin off him. He stood up to place a foot on Austin's chest, and crossed his arms as he waited impatiently for the referee to count the pin. Zelgadis was declared the winner. 

***

****

BACKSTAGE

Lina made her way to Shane's backstage office and burst through the door. Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis followed close behind. "We've beaten all your wrestlers!! Now it's time for you to get out of here... and take your magic with you!" 

Shane stood up from his chair and faced the fiery red-head, "You seem to be forgetting the match you have with ME!" he said. 

Lina put her hands on her hips, and smiled smugly, "Well... I was GOING to let you off the hook... but if you want to be embarrassed..." she nodded towards the arena, "Let's go!" 

Shane cracked his knuckles, and smiled coldly, "I'm afraid it's YOU who'll be embarrassed!" With that, he left the room, and made his way to the ring. 

***

****

ARENA

Shane stood in the ring and grabbed a microphone, "It looks like I have some unpleasant personal business to take care of. You see, Miss Inverse and I have a little match..." he smiled, 

"This will be a main event worth the price of admission alone! So watch as I single-handedly get rid of the flat-chested Dragon Spooker!" 

Suddenly, the crowd erupted as Lina ran into the ring and jumped on Shane's back, "Flat-chested, MY ASS!!" Lina shouted, and began to pound on Shane. "Just because I'm a little under-developed for my age, that doesn't mean you have to point it out to everyone!!" 

Shane grabbed Lina and threw her to the other side of the ring. She quickly jumped to her feet and prepared for him to attack. She expected him to run at her but he simply stood in front of her and closed his eyes. 

Shane started muttering to himself, and Lina quickly realized what he intended to do. His eyes flew open, "FLARE ARROW!!" he shouted. 

"BALUS WALL!" Lina commanded. An energy wall went up in front of her. Shane's fire arrow hit against it, and the flames were diverted from her. Those in range of the diverted flames quickly ducked. Lina smiled, "Using MAGIC, Mr. Shane? Here's a Val Flare for you!" A whip of fire appeared in Lina's hand. She aimed it towards Shane. 

"Aqua Create!" Shane shouted, and a wave of water quickly put the fire whip out. "What are you going to do NOW, little girl?" he replied. 

"LITTLE?!" Lina sputtered, "Just because I'm short...!" 

"Not only are you short, but you're in serious need of silicon!" Shane replied. "FIRE BALL!!" Shane shouted. 

Lina was too busy fuming about Shane's insults that she didn't notice the ball of fire heading towards her until it was too late. She quickly put her arms protectively in front of her face... and felt the heat burning her clothing. Then, the fire ball fizzled out. 

Lina lowered her arms slowly, and looked at Shane, "That's it??" she asked. "THAT is the extent of your powers?!" She began to laugh - until she felt a chill. Lina quickly stopped laughing and looked down at herself. Her ring attire had burned away to reveal her undergarments. Lina screamed and turned to Shane, "HOW DARE YOU burn away a girl's clothes! HAVE YOU NO CLASS?" 

Shane simply laughed at Lina's discomfort. 

Red with embarrassment and anger, Lina began her favourite chant: "_Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess_-------!" 

Suddenly, someone grabbed Lina from behind, "Lina, dear! STOP!! He's just a STUDENT!! And a weak one at that..." Xelloss said, and pulled her away before she could finish casting her Dragon Slave. 

"Xelloss?" Lina started, then remembered she was only in her undergarments, "AHHHH!! LET GO, LET GO!! What are you, some kind've PERVERT??!" she shouted, and pulled out of his grasp. 

Xelloss put his hands up defensively, "No! No no... I didn't grab you to---" Before he could finish his explanation, Lina punted him to the other side of the ring. 

"Master Xelloss!!" Shane shouted, and quickly went to Xelloss's aid. 

Gourry, back in his normal clothing, ran out and quickly wrapped his cape around Lina. 

"_MASTER_ Xelloss??" Lina shouted, and tried to go after Xelloss again. Gourry held her back, "A secret, MY ASS!! YOU were his teacher all along!" she shouted at the fallen Mazoku. 

Xelloss simply smiled, "Oh well... guess the secret is out now. Though I'm a bit ashamed to admit it. He's not that great a student," 

Shane was taken aback, "But... Master Xelloss... I thought you said I was improving?!" 

Xelloss sighed, "Improving your RING skills, not your MAGIC skills. And even then, you're still not what I'd call a _wrestler_!" He stood up and patted Shane on the shoulder, "But keep up what you're doing. You've gotten all these people to pay money to see your show." 

"But wasn't that one of the spells you taught me?!" Shane asked. 

Xelloss shook his head, "Even _I_ can't make people come to something that's bad. Look at that other company. They paid me to cast a spell on Wrestling fans to make them come to their shows - and I couldn't do it..." 

"FORGET about that!! Get your Mazoku butt back here so I can punish you for grabbing me!!" Lina snapped. 

Gourry tried to calm her, "Woah... Lina... calm down..." Lina squirmed out of his grasp. 

Xelloss noticed that Lina had almost gotten free of Gourry's hold, and began to back away, "Oh... uh... er... well, looks like I have to be going... bye bye, Lina dear... see you next time!" he said, and quickly disappeared. 

"Why that little...!" Lina fumed, "This is why I _HATE_ MAZOKU!!" 

"Uh... um... can I go now...?" Shane said meekly, cowering in the corner - far from Lina. 

Lina looked at him, "GET ME SOME CLOTHES!" she snapped. 

Shane glanced around the arena, and noticed everyone was glued to their seats, "Actually... you seem to have quite an attentive audience..." Shane said, then shrugged, "...even though you don't have puppies like Debra..." 

"Puppies? What the HELL are puppies??" She shook her head, "NEVER MIND! I want you and your company out of Dalnar! We made a deal!" Lina demanded. 

"Well... the deal was this -- if you and your friends won all the matches, we would leave. Unfortunately, OUR match, Miss Inverse, was a no-contest. Which means, you didn't win the bet. Though, I'll make sure you get paid. Our ratings probably shot through the roof when your clothes burned away..." 

Lina lunged for Shane... and it took Amelia, Gourry, AND Zelgadis to hold her back. They quickly dragged a kicking and screaming Lina back to the dressing room. 

***

****

TOWN OF LANGAR

"Ahhhh... a nice, QUIET town with NO wrestlers!" Lina sighed as she got comfortable on the soft bed in her room at the Langer Inn. She closed her eyes, and rested. 

Suddenly, a loud noise woke her. It sounded like footsteps running up and down the hallway outside her door. She went to the door and opened it... only to find 10 teenage boys rushing by. "What the....?!!" She started. 

"Hey!! I saw Vince and Shane McMahon here... they're staying in room 666..." one shouted. 

"YES! The WWF is in town! Woo hoo... I gotta get tickets!" Another shouted. 

Lina's eyes went wide, and she slowly walked out of her room, "Oh no... NOT AGAIN!" 

"Hey... you got a problem with the WWF?!" A nearby boy asked when he overheard her. "Listen lady, if you're not down with Wrestling, I got two words for ya...!" 

"Before you say it... Suck THIS!" Lina replied, and kicked the boy in the rear. He went flying 

across the hall. 

"HEY!! What's YOUR problem, wench?!" the boy shouted, then stood up and ran off, "Crazy woman!" 

"Lina...??" Gourry said, coming out of his room, "What's going on?" 

"Miss Inverse!" A familiar voice called out. 

Lina slowly turned towards the voice, and saw Shane McMahon standing four doors away, signing autographs for the fans that had gathered around him, "Impossible...!" Lina gasped. 

"It's nice to see you again, Lina!" Shane said, smiling. 

Lina turned to Gourry, and pouted, "They're back..." She cried, and looked up to the sky, "Dark Lord of Nightmares... why have you chosen to torture me in this way?! WHY WHY WHY?!" Lina then began screaming obscenities to the ceiling, and Gourry quickly ducked back into his room. 

"Miss Inverse..." Shane McMahon continued, "I believe we still have a match to finish!" 

"NO! No we don't. That's it. You win!" Lina replied, then quickly went back into her room. She shut the door and locked it tight, then grabbed her map - frantically searching for another town. 

A town far, far away. 

****

THE END


End file.
